


A New Perspective

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [12]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Takaba on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Takaba learns what it means to top and in doing so deepens his relationship with Feilong and understands his own with Asami a little better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a friend's fic to offer another take on how Takaba would respond to the opportunity for revenge, given the chance. After thinking about it in terms of Therapy, I wrote this, which turns out not to really be about that at all. Written March 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

Fei looked at the clock for the fourth time in ten minutes. He closed his unread book with a soft snap and rose to his feet. _Why do I feel so uneasy?_

He reached for his cell phone and tried the number again, but there was no answer. He put the phone down and stared at it. _I'm being silly but..._

He walked down the hall to the study and stepped inside. Asami was at his computer. Tao was in one of the big chairs, working on his laptop. Both were typing furiously. 

Asami waved Fei off, silently demanding a moment. The typing continued a few more minutes until the clock chimed. 9:00 pm. Both stopped typing. 

Asami held out his hand, and Tao brought his laptop over and offered it to the older man. Fei watched, bemused, as Asami scrolled through pages, every so often grunting in approval, interspersed with an occasional shake of the head. 

"You went heavy in the tech industry. Why?" 

Tao nodded. "I thought they were best for short term gains, since the goal was to see who could make the most money in four hours on the British market given the same amount of money to start with. However, your investments clearly outperformed mine. Will you show me what you did?" 

"Of course. Tech works short term in days perhaps, but not in a game like this. You had some good choices though, here, and here. We'll go through all of that in a minute. After we stop making your father wait like an office underling. What is it, Fei?" 

Fei's heart had lightened at the sight of these two interacting. Asami would never quite be comfortable with a child, but they had formed their own sort of tenuous relationship based upon a mutual respect for moneymaking.

Then he remembered why he had come in. 

"Do either of you know where Akihito is?" 

Asami's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his cell phone. He hit speed-dial 1. There was no answer. His face showed his displeasure. 

Tao watched quietly until Asami put his phone down. "I saw him leave earlier. Before supper. I asked where he was going but I don't think he heard me. He seemed, I don't know, preoccupied." 

Asami turned his attention from Tao to Fei. "Do you have some idea what this is about?" 

Fei shook his head. "I've just felt uneasy all evening. Call it assassin's instincts. Something is wrong. He would answer his phone otherwise." 

Tao broke in. "Maybe he doesn't want to be bothered. Maybe he wants some time alone." 

Fei looked at his son, disturbed at the implication. "Do we seem to pressure him so much?" 

Tao looked back and forth between the two men, hesitating. He was obviously considering the words he was about to say. "Sometimes. I know you're all really close. I feel a part of it too. But there's not a lot of privacy in this house. Sometimes when I just want to sit and think, I feel like I have to go down the street to the park. Uncle Akihito knows about that. Maybe that's where he went." 

Asami rose to his feet, but Fei stepped forward and laid his hand against the wool of his suit. "Let me check. I'll call you if I find anything." 

Asami stared at Fei, his eyes glinting. 

Fei stared back. "Please?" 

Asami's eyes softened slightly. "That's the first time you've really asked me for something." 

"I feel it's important." 

Asami paused, and looked at the hand on his chest. "Call me, whether you find something or not. If I don't hear from you in thirty minutes I'm sending a team out to search for him." 

 

\-- 

 

Fei quickly changed into dark casual clothing, grabbed his jacket, gun and phone, and dashed out the door and down the street.

The park in question was mostly a playground with trees, not very big, about the size of a city block. He stepped under the trees, their drying leaves rustling above him, filtering out the light of the street lamps. Every so often a leaf would float past him as he stood there letting his eyes become used to the dark. 

_There..._

He saw the figure across the play area, sitting on the ground under another tree, hunched over, arms wrapped around his knees, head buried. He looked like he was in pain. 

Fei pulled his phone out and sent a quick text message saying he'd found Akihito, then turned his phone off. He didn't want to be interrupted.

He flitted silently across the shadowed area, checking for anyone who might have hurt Akihito, but the park was empty except for the two of them. He paused a few feet away, shocked to hear sobbing coming from the man in front of him. He could see Akihito's shoulders shaking. He could almost feel his attempt to hold it in, and the failure to do so. He read despair. 

A claw went into his heart and ripped it open. Guilt and pain nearly drove him to his knees. _How could Akihito be feeling this and I not notice? Why wouldn't he talk to me? Or at least to Asami? What the hell is wrong?_

He stepped forward and knelt. He reached a gentle hand out. "Akihito?" 

Akihito started. His head jerked up from where it had been cradled, his face wet with tears. Fei saw despair in his eyes, then guilt before they shifted to the side, and the face was turned to shadow. "I can't talk to you right now Fei. I need some time alone." 

Fei pulled back his hand as if stung. The blow to his heart was worse.

"Could you talk to Asami?" The question was an honest one. He tried not to hear the tiny note of jealousy in it. 

Akihito took a shuddering breath. "I... I don't think so. Not tonight. I don’t know if anyone could understand. Maybe Hamada-sensei. I tried calling him earlier but he was out." 

_Hamada?_ Fei's concern increased. _What would be bad enough...?_

A suspicion arose in his heart that he needed to have answered, but he was afraid to ask. And yet he asked anyway, because love demands courage. 

"Is it me, Akihito? Is there something in our relationship that...that you don't like? Are you having second thoughts?" 

Akihito swung his head about to face him. "God no, Fei. Never. The last thing I want is to lose you. That's why I –" He broke off his words and turned away again. 

Fei was shocked by what he'd heard. _What could possibly...?_ "Why would you think you might lose me? What is making you afraid?" 

Akihito's voice was muffled. "I can't tell you." 

"Can't? Or won't?" 

"Can't, won't, it's the same thing. Please Fei, just leave me in peace." 

Fei tilted his head. "I would do as you asked, if you _were_ in peace. You're obviously not. It obviously concerns me. Something you feel would come between us."

 _Think._ Akihito was compassionate above all things. He would stay silent if he thought speaking would cause pain. "Something...you think would hurt me?" 

Akihito stilled. 

"That's it, isn't it? Something is tearing you up, and if you tell me what it is, you think it will hurt me."

He leaned forward and took Akihito into his arms, cradling him against his chest. Akihito stiffened, but didn't pull away. "You didn't use to think I was so fragile. Not long ago, you ripped into me for the way I had treated you." 

He froze.

It couldn't be. It fit though.

He closed his eyes.

Akihito was right.

It hurt. Badly. But not the way it must be hurting Akihito. If that was the problem. 

His voice was very soft. "Is it something about our past, Akihito?" 

Akihito tensed in his arms, remaining silent. 

"Did something bring it back to you today? The rapes?" 

Akihito began trembling. Fei's gut clenched. And he held on, gently stroking the body he knew as well as his own. 

"It's okay, Akihito. It's alright. I understand. You know I've been through something similar. Can you tell me what happened?" 

Akihito drew a breath in and held it a moment until his shaking lessened, then he slowly released it. He did that a few more times, until he was somewhat relaxed in Fei's arms. He buried his face in Fei's shoulder. 

"I had lunch with Detective Takahashi today. He's one of the guys on the police force who used to look out for me when I was younger. While we were eating a call came in. He ran out and I followed, thinking I could help." 

He paused, breathing deeply again. 

"It wasn't anything that unusual. It happens all the time. A man. A teenage boy, probably high school age. But the room. The pain. The fear. You could smell it." 

He took a shuddering breath. 

"I lost it. It all flooded back. I must have run, because the next thing I knew I was about a mile away, crouched in an alley, an old homeless man named Morita talking me out of it." He laughed a little, more sob than laughter. "The homeless, a lot of them know what it's like to be thrown into the past that way. They live it daily." 

"I tried ignoring it. I thought of the you I know now." He looked up. "The man I love. But the bad memories kept sneaking into the good ones. Throwing me off. Confusing me. Scaring me." His eyes were filling with tears again. "I love you Fei. I love you. I can't stand this." 

Akihito was crying openly now. "I don’t want to have to remember that anymore. I thought it was over and done with. I thought I was cured. But there is no cure, is there? It's always going to be there, between us." 

Fei had thought the pain in his chest couldn't worsen, but at these words it did. "Would it...would it help if I went away for a while?" 

Akihito lifted his head and snarled. "How the hell would that help? All that would do is leave me alone with the bad memories. Take some responsibility!" 

Fei was taken aback by the vehemence of the words, but at the same time the knot around his heart eased. Akihito was right. Running away wouldn't help either of them heal. "Alright then. I will. I think this should be faced head on." 

Fei stood and held his hand down to Akihito. "Come home with me. Come home and make love to me." 

Akihito's voice was flat. "You want to fuck me. Right now. After what I just said."

"No. I want you to fuck me." He shook his head, disgusted with the word choice. "Not fuck. Not unless you want it that way. I want you on top. In control. Doing onto me. Whatever you feel is necessary." 

Akihito looked at the hand stretched down to him. "That seems like a stupid cliché. Do you honestly think it would help?" 

Fei shrugged. "I don't know. But I think that if we're not going to run away and avoid things, we mustn't avoid making love, and this is the only way to do it tonight." 

Akihito stared up at him, his face unreadable in the shadows. "You wouldn't mind it? I'm not sure I could..."

Fei stretched his hand out further. "Akihito. Seme. Uke. Pitcher. Catcher. Those are preferences. They don't define you. They define what you're doing during any given sex act. Most people are both throughout their lives." 

Akihito slowly lifted his hand and placed it into Fei's, then stood.

Fei was silent a moment, then decided everything should be out in the open. He turned to his right. "How much did you hear?" 

Asami stepped from the shadows. His face was blank, but his eyes showed concern as they swept over the two of them. "Enough. Fei's right, Akihito. Avoiding this is the worst thing you can do. And you know that too. We all should know that after the year we've been through. His thoughts makes sense to me." 

Akihito looked up and met Asami's eyes square on. "And the rest? Is he right about that too?" 

Asami's eyes showed a dark amusement. "About tops and bottoms? Of course he's right. You think I've never bottomed before? How would I know what feels good for you if someone hadn't taught me once? You've been reading too much women's manga." 

Akihito's eyes flashed. Fei's spirit lifted at the sight. Asami could always get the fire within Akihito roaring. 

"So you'll make the same offer to me that Fei has? It wouldn't bother you?" 

Asami considered him a long moment. "No. I won't make the offer. You don't need it from me." He stepped forward and pulled Akihito against him, lifting that stubborn chin so their eyes still met. "But if I ever felt you did, I would." 

Akihito gasped and his cheeks darkened.

Asami's gaze became speculative. His fingers rose to stroke the heated skin. "Does that excite you? The thought of taking me? Perhaps I'll allow you, sometime in the future. But don't expect it anytime soon. It's not something I desire." 

He turned Akihito's chin toward Fei. "But in the meantime..." 

 

\-- 

 

They returned home to an anxious Tao, who ran to Akihito and hugged him. Akihito held him a moment before suggesting that he go to bed. Tao looked at his almost-brother with wise eyes, then gave him a kiss and did as he was asked without the usual questions. 

They chose Asami's bedroom, since it was neutral territory. If things went badly, Fei didn't want Akihito's bed to be tainted with the memories. Asami didn't care. He could easily wipe them away.

Fei stepped forward and knelt at Akihito's feet. Akihito was uncomfortable at the sight. The discomfort only increased as Fei held his wrists up and bowed his head. "I'm yours for the night Akihito. If you would prefer tying me, if that would make it easier, you may do as you wish." 

Akihito heard Asami's breath quicken, and he glanced up to see lust in his other lover's eyes. Fei had never offered this to Asami.

Akihito looked back down at Fei. "And if I want to hurt you? Punish you?" 

Asami's intake of breath was audible. Fei shifted, but wouldn't meet Akihito's eyes. "As I said, you may do as you wish with me." 

Akihito lifted Fei's chin. "And just how the hell would that help anything? Meeting violence with violence? We're adults here Fei, not children. Cycles of violence stop when people meet guilt and anger with understanding, and fear with love. I thought about this as we walked home. The only way either of us can come through this whole and better is if we use it to become closer. Hurting you? It's what a playground bully would do. I'm your husband and lover. There will be no pain here tonight, or it stops."

Akihito turned his head to see that both men got the message.

Asami was looking at him thoughtfully. He shrugged. "It's your party, Akihito." He began to unbutton his jacket, then stopped. "Do you even want me here?" 

Akihito was surprised at the question. "Yes. Of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn't? Besides, I've never done this." He felt his cheeks heating. 

The corner of Asami's mouth turned up. "What, even with a woman? You're so cute."

Akihito shook his head, blushing furiously. "I was never much interested in them." He said more dryly, "Now I know why." 

Asami leaned down and kissed him lightly but thoroughly. "I'll help you if you need it, but otherwise I'll stay out of it." He retreated to one of the leather chairs by his fireplace, where he poured himself a brandy, then sat and crossed his legs, watching expectantly. 

Akihito looked at Fei, whose mouth twitched, and he started laughing. "Why do I feel like we've entered a porn edition of Masterpiece Theater?" 

Fei smiled. "Let's give him a good show then." 

Akihito tugged Fei to his feet and had to tilt his head to look up at him. For a moment he saw Fei's face overlaid with the one of the past, and he blanched.

The laughter fled from Fei's eyes, and was replaced with concern. "Perhaps if I removed my clothes, and you kept yours on, it would help distance us from that time?" 

Akihito nodded, though he still felt uncertain.

Asami spoke from behind him. "Akihito, why don't you pour yourself a _small_ drink and take the other chair here?" 

Akihito scowled at the reference to his lack of ability to hold liquor, but he was desperate for direction and Asami was giving some. He did as suggested, grateful that Asami hadn't suggested that Akihito sit in his lap, though he'd feel infinitely more comfortable there. 

He sat and sipped his drink, hating the Cognac but needing the calming effect. He felt very unsure of himself. He hadn't really thought about it before, how much he enjoyed the position of being taken care of. By two very thoughtful and talented men. It made him feel precious, valuable. 

He froze as the realization rushed through him. That was how he should be making Fei feel right now. 

He looked over at Asami, who was watching him carefully over the top of his glass. Asami's eyes held pride now. 

Akihito set his glass aside and stood up. 

He stopped Fei hands from unbuttoning his shirt, then softly brushed the long black hair back from his face. Yes, this was a vulnerable Fei. Tonight had hurt him, and Akihito now held the responsibility for healing him. For healing them both. The other memories only came from familiar circumstances. They were no longer welcome here. Everything was changing. There was no door for them to enter. 

He tilted his head up and kissed Fei softly. Fei's eyes met his, full of trust. Akihito felt a spear of lust as this powerful and proud man gave himself to him without hesitation. He would be worthy of that trust. 

Fei began to speak, and Akihito placed a finger on his lips. "Shh. Let me take care of you." Fei's eyes widened, then shifted to Asami's.

Akihito tapped Fei's nose with a finger. "You don't have to look to him tonight. Just to me."

Fei's smile lit the room.

Akihito began to undress Fei. "I've not done this, but you and Ryu are good teachers. And I know what I like. I guess I just needed, I don't know, to understand that when you're on top, it really isn't about you, is it? At least, not the way you two do things."

He slipped Fei's shirt from his shoulders, then pushed him backwards to sit on the bed.

"I mean, when you decide to take control of things, you're taking responsibility for your partner's pleasure. And that's where much of your pleasure comes from, doesn't it? Making the other lose himself in it."

He unbuttoned Fei's trousers, and kneeling between his legs, traced his fingers along the bulge under the opening.

"Lift your hips." His hands slid inside the waistband and drew the pants down and off. Fei, as usual, wore nothing underneath. Akihito leaned forward, breathing hot moist air on Fei's thighs, licking at the smooth skin, watching the cock in front of him twitch.

"Your partner allows you freedom and control of his body..."

He flicked his tongue at the base of Fei's cock.

"And in return, you make sure to put his pleasure first."

The flickering tongue moved up the underside of the cock.

"He trusts you..."

It flitted around the already weeping head.

"And you repay the trust..."

His mouth opened, teeth scraping lightly at the foreskin.

"With pleasure."

He slowly slid the ring of his lips all the way down Fei's cock. Then swallowed.

Fei cried out and thrust his hips forward, burying his hands in Akihito's hair. 

He fell back onto the bed, writhing on the fine white sheets, the ruby in his navel ring flashing in the firelight. Akihito looked up Fei's body, under his control, and felt a surge of pride that he was able to do this for this man. He continued to watch as his mouth and tongue moved, entranced by the flush that ran across the pale skin, by the involuntary movements brought on by the working of his mouth, by the sounds spilling from those lips.

He pushed Fei's legs up and apart. Damn. He needed lube. He was about to pull back when he felt a tube slipped into his hand. He gave the offering fingers a quick squeeze before releasing them. They ran across his hair before retreating.

He knew the drill, but he'd never touched anyone that way. He pulled his mouth free, replacing it with a hand. His other hand traced down the center of Fei to the tiny pink hole. It really did look like a rose bud. His finger circled it lightly, watching Fei for a reaction. The cock jumped in his hand.

He stopped and spread gel onto his fingers, massaging it into the skin there, working closer, slipping the tip of a finger in and working it around the edges. It was so tight, sucking him in. He imagined his cock in his finger's place and almost came in his pants. He stopped and took a deep breath. _Take care of Fei first._

He added more lube and pushed his finger in deeper, moaning at the warmth. He wanted to be in there, more than he wanted anything. He eagerly began to add another finger, but the stiffening of Fei's body told him it was too soon. He curbed his desire, working slowly, stretching gently. He put his mouth back to work, nipping and licking Fei's thighs, his balls, his cock. Then another finger slipped in. And another. And Fei's body danced across the sheets, opening in invitation.

He slid one hand down the front of his own body, but other hands were already there, removing his shirt, unfastening his pants, slicking him up. Asami tilted Akihito's head back for a searing kiss, then stepped away, leaving him poised over Fei.

Fei raised his arms, pulling him down into a low crouch. He raised his hips, spreading himself wide. Akihito bent and their lips met softly, tasting each other.

"I love you, Fei."

He slowly pushed forward, afraid of hurting, yet eager for the pleasure he knew would follow for both of them. He felt Fei relaxing around him, but still the tightness was almost unbearable. Nothing had ever felt like this, neither hand nor mouth. Not even his imagination had given him this. He groaned as he pushed the last inch into Fei's body. He was shaking with the need to thrust without gentleness or thought.

Fei's hand reached out to caress him. "I'm not made of glass, Akihito. I can take whatever you want to give."

That centered him. "I want to give you love." He pulled back slightly, then firmly pushed back in. Fei's eyes lost their focus. He smiled. He clamped down on his own need and slowly and thoroughly began to fuck Fei. He watched the sheen of sweat spread across his skin, following the flush that covered his whole body. He watch Fei's eyelids fluttering, trying to stay open, but losing the fight as he lost himself to the pleasure. He'd never seen anything as erotic as Fei was underneath him.

Soon he was losing himself as well, as their rhythm increased. He needed Fei to come. He pushed Fei's hips up, and began aiming his thrusts toward the front of his body. A loud cry told him when he connected. Fei's head was thrown back, his mouth open, gasping. His hands were clenched in the sheets.

Akihito ran a hand along the tense body, watching it shiver in its wake. Toying with the hardened nipples left Fei shivering. Toying with the gold ring at his navel left him whimpering. Toying with his cock made him open his eyes and beg. "Aki... Love... Please."

"Fei. You're mine. I'll not fear what's mine."

His hand closed around Fei's cock and started moving in long, swift strokes, matching his hips' thrusts. If he thought the warm tightness of Fei was unbearable before, it was nothing compared to the sensation of him clenching around him in orgasm. He lost control. The feeling of him shuddering around his cock, and the sight of Fei in ecstasy, knowing he'd brought him there, pushed him over the edge with a cry.

He fell forward onto Fei's damp chest, onto hair and semen and sweat. One of Fei's arms came up to vaguely pat his shoulder, as if he sort of realized Akihito was there. Akihito smiled. Smugly.

_I should really get up and clean the two of us off. Yes, I think I'll do that right now. Right now..._

He had the impression of being lifted, and of a hot wet cloth, before he drifted the rest of the way into sleep.

 

\-- 

 

It was only after he had awakened later that he realized Asami had cleaned the two of them and left the room. He slipped from between the sheets and drew his pants on, then his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. He stepped into the hallway, softly closing the door behind him. He turned his head, sniffing, then walked down to his bedroom.

He squelched the irritation that Asami was breaking his 'no smoking in my room' rule. The irritation faded completely when he entered the room and saw Asami sitting on his bed, back against the headboard, browsing through one of his photo albums. The one with family pictures. 

Asami looked up. 

Akihito slowly walked toward the bed, those thoughtful eyes tracking him.

"Why did you leave?" 

"You didn't need me there." 

"I'll always need you." 

"That's not what I meant. You...grew tonight, Akihito. You grew up quite a bit. I was there as a crutch. But I saw the moment, by the fire, when you threw your need for a crutch away. After that I stayed only to watch the two men I love, making love." 

"You made it better by being there. Even tonight you took care of us. When it was my job."

Akihito had reached the side of the bed. He removed the album from Asami's lap and sat himself in it instead, astride Asami's legs. He twined his arms around Asami's neck and rested his head against his chest. Then he wriggled a bit, snuggling, smiling at the response beneath him. 

"I never really understood things from your point of view, until tonight. I always felt like you thought of me as a child. Someone who had to be cared for because he couldn't do it himself. But that's not it at all, is it? It's not that I need you to care for me. It's that I trust you to care for me. It's what you pushed me for all along, admitting that. Maybe even more than the fact that I love you." 

The answer was a simple sigh of agreement. "Ah."

"You know, the offer you said you might make, earlier, at the park. I don't think I want it now. Not unless you do." 

"Why not?" There was a smile in the voice, as if knowing the answer already. 

"Because what's between us isn't about power and control. It's about trust. And I trust you." 

He suddenly found himself on his back, his lips under Asami's. He slid his hand between them, stopping the kiss. Asami looked down in surprise.

Akihito laid a finger across his lips. "Will you always take care of me, Ryu?"

Asami's eyes darkened. "Always."

Asami's fingers were practiced as they stripped him of his clothing. His mouth was oh so talented as he worked his way down Akihito's body. It wasn't until he slipped some slick fingers into him that Akihito realized Asami was mimicking what he'd done to Fei to the last detail. He laughed for the joy of it, meeting Asami's amused eyes as they glanced up at him, the two of them sharing a joke he wouldn't have understood before tonight. 

When Asami finally moved back up his body, he opened himself up as Fei did, but his words were different. "Give me love, Ryu."

Asami touched their foreheads together, and keeping his eyes on Akihito's, slid home into him. 

The bed shook with the passion of their love-making as he gave himself completely into the hands of this man he loved. The sense of freedom was incredible as he was stroked and teased into pleasure, and while he was sometimes pushed past the point of being comfortable, he trusted Asami to always bring him home safely. For the second time that night he found himself coming harder than he thought possible.

They collapsed together on the small bed, Asami turning onto his back and pulling Akihito into the crook of his arm.

Akihito turned into Asami's chest, snuggling closer. "I never knew how much work it was to be on top. It's rewarding, but I really don't know how you do it night after night."

A hand gently tugged his hair. "Neither do I. Sometimes I think I should charge by the orgasm. But you'd soon be bankrupt, and then where would I be?"

Akihito lifted his head in surprise. "Are you engaging in witty post-sex banter?" He moved as if to get up. "Wait. Where's my camera? I need to add this to the album as a day of note."

He heard quiet laughter behind him. He hadn't even noticed that Fei had come into the room and perched on the end of the bed. His knees were drawn up under his silk robe, a cheek resting on them as he smiled fondly at the two of them.

Akihito looked at him with new eyes. The old Fei was just a ghost for now. A shadow of no substance. He knew the flashbacks weren't over with. But he knew better than to try to fight them alone. Fei's gift of trust would forever chase the ghosts away in the future.

He smiled. He should have known better earlier. Hadn't he learned that there was always hope?

Akihito was pulled out of his thoughts by Asami nudging him. "You know Akihito, the night isn't over yet." 

Akihito stared at him for a second, then smiled wickedly. He looked into Asami's laughing eyes as he spoke. "Fei."

"Yes, Akihito?"

He turned and held out his hand. 

"Come here, my love." 

 

~end~


End file.
